Only So Many Words
by SuperPaige
Summary: Thirty words that I believe describe Prince Vegeta...errr...I really don't know what else to say...


**Only So Many Words**

**~A/N~ Pretty much words I picked randomly to express my idea of the Saiyan Prince. Mainly out of fun and boredom. Got the idea from Tampon Masturbation's Spongebob fanfic. So kudos to her! Even though she had fifty, and I only have thirty. If you have anymore ideas, let me know, and I will add to this. :D**

01~ Given

He was given away when he was just a young child, to a harsh overlord.

02~ Explosion

"A meteor didn't blow up our planet. He did. He's proud of it."

03~ Lost

Where was he to go, except to follow Freeza, his home forever lost.

04~ Love

He didn't know if he loved Bulma, he wasn't accustomed to this word. All he knew was that he belonged with her.

05~ Fight

Throughout his life, he lived to fight, and when the fighting ended, he felt as though he may have wasted away something precious.

06~ Death

His first death ended with pain, because he never had to the chance to accomplish his life. His second death ended with honor, because he died to save the life he had accomplished.

07~ Curse

At first, he thought it would be a curse to be stuck on such a planet, but it transformed into such a blessing, he wouldn't wish it any other way.

08~ Discreet

Showing emotion was something he always thought was a sign of weakness, but how could he help but returning the beautiful smile his beloved radiated.

09~ Trunks

Thought to be nothing but a mistake, then realized to be a reward of his hard work.

10~ Clown

The fool was a clown, but was a damned good fighter, and a greater man.

11~ Bullheaded

He never thought he would meet someone more stubborn then him…then he met Chichi.

12~ Pink

He never hated anything more than that famous pink shirt, but he when he tried it, he loved badminton.

13~ Friendship

The thought of befriending such a fool never crossed his mind growing up, but over time, he found his goofy antics endearing.

14~ Outspoken

He never hesitated to tell the people he hated exactly what he thought of them. However, when it came to the less hostile emotions, he was quiet, and just a tad embarrassed.

15~ Tongue

"Of course the cat doesn't have my tongue. How the hell could a cat get my tongue?"

16~ Kiss

Bulma wasn't his first kiss, but it was definitely his favorite. And, if he valued his life, his last.

17~ Christmas

The idea of wrapping up object and putting them under a strange-smelling, bushy tree seemed absolutely odd to Vegeta. That's why when Bulma woke up Christmas morning, her brand new stove stood in her bedroom.

18~ Snow

Simply the most beautiful oddity he has ever encountered, but he hated the flu it came with.

19~ Yaoi

"What do you mean I'm in a yaoi with Kakarott? What the hell is a yaoi…WHAT?"

20~ Yuri

"What do you mean you were in a yuri with Chichi? What the hell is a yuri…WHAT?"

21~ Animals

He hated cats, but he loved dogs. Loyal, trustworthy, and smart. "But you're more like a cat, Vegeta. Stubborn, proud, and you like to lick yourself…ah c'mon, can't you take a joke?"

22~ Church

There was proof that Kais ruled the universe…but Vegeta had a hard time finding a church that worshipped them.

23~ Belonging

Even when he was onboard with Freeza, he never really felt he belonged. When he made it to Earth, he knew that was where he needed to be.

24~ Enemy

Of all the enemies he fought, the hardest opponent to overcome was the man he saw in his reflection.

25~ Super

He once thought becoming Super Saiyan was his biggest, and most complicated triumph he had ever received. Until he got married.

26~ Daddy

Bulla's first word was, 'Daddy,' and Vegeta was so full of pride and emotion that he lost his balance, and fell head first into a bowl of baby food.

27~ Proud

He was never so proud then the day his son ascended the Super Saiyan level. He didn't even mind when he was forced to go to the amusement park.

28~ Sixteen

"I don't care that you're sixteen, I don't care if you're a hundred, you are never going on a date, and that is final."

29~ Relax

Fishing was relaxing to him, but only when he was alone. When he brought the family, something tragic always happened. Last time, Trunks got a hook stuck in his pants.

30~ Finality

The journey was long, the battle strenuous, but it was worth it in the long run, when he would lay his head down with the love of his life, his children sleeping soundly, and promises of sparring with a ex-enemy he now saw as a true friend in the morning.

Only so many words…


End file.
